Im Already There
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: VERY AU Gunnery Sgt. Gibbs calls to his family while away on a tour. Based on the song by Lonestar JIBBS/team as a family Read and Review


Disclaimer! I do not own the song I'm already there by lonestar or the show. If I did I would be rich when sadly I aint.

Looking at the latest family picture. His eyes look on to the twins they could be complete opposites at times and bicker like crazy. His eyes next landed on his son he is very technical and loves computers. Next to his son is the youngest and most energetic in her pigtails. Next to her is the little girl he and his wife adopted last year. She is quiet but knows how to hold her on her own. The marine rubbed his finger over his wife. She was his rock though the whole time. Her red hair cascading down her shoulders.

Gunnery SGT Gibbs picked up the phone. It had been a long time since he had the chance to hear her voice.

"Gibbs Residence" He smiled at her voice.  
"Jen it's me" He smiled.  
"JETHRO!" She squealed. Gibbs chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
His laughter stopped when he heard his kids in the back ground. "How are you guys?" He asked schooling his face.  
"Missing you" Gibbs could hear the frown on her face.  
"Do you want to talk to them?" It didn't take much time for him to say yes.  
"DADDY!" Gibbs could hear his 1 1/2 year old daughter yell.  
"Hey Abs are the others there?"  
"Ya dad we are all here even mcgeek is here" His oldest Tony said into the phone.  
"Tony don't make fun of you're brother" Gibbs heard his wife scold.  
"Daddy when you come home?" 3 year old Tim asked.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say  
I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

Gibbs said the first thing he thought. "I am already there buddy" He smiled.  
"Where are you daddy? Are you out front?" Abby asked. Gibbs heard her moving away from the phone.  
"No Abbs I am in the sunshine shining though the living room window." He smiled remembering how her unusually raven hair shined at about dinner time.  
"Tim I am the shadow on the ground. I will always fallow you and protect you"  
"Really? daddy?" Tim asked.  
"Ya bud really. Ziva, I am the one who whispers to you up in the tree out back." He is reminded of how at only 4 years old she is able to climb that 30 foot tree without falling.  
"Tony I'm Magnum you're imaginary friend that helps you solve the crime and catch bad guys" Gibbs tells his son with a smile remembering when 'Magnum' destroyed the living room looking for clues.  
"COOL I GOT MAGNUM AS A DAD!" The 4 year old yelled.  
Gibbs chuckled before moving on to his last daughter. "Hey Kate I know I am in you're prayers you say at night"  
"That's right Daddy you always are" Kate says being the most religious of his five kids.

I'm already there  
Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

"Alright kids time to go get ready for a story" He can hear Jenny say.  
"But mom..."  
"You guys listen to you're mom and I will promise to get home as soon as I can" Gibbs bargained.  
"Okay daddy" He heard Abs sigh.  
"Hey" He called before letting them go. "I love you"  
A chorus of I loves yous and I miss yous followed. He could hear an exchange of hands on the line when Jenny came back on.

"Hey" She said.  
"Hey sweetheart"  
"I really miss you" she said sadly.  
"I know you have no Idea how hard it is to be away right now"  
"I know. Don't worry bout the kids they will be alright" She said reassuringly."I will be too"  
"You know what I miss the most about you?" Gibbs could hear her smile on the other end.  
"What" She asked curiously.  
"Holding you in my arms." He smiled.  
"Oh I wish I was in you're arms right now. I cant wait to wake up and see you next to me." She said. "Will you be dreaming of me?"  
"Every night Jen every night" He smiled.

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

"Don't make a sound Jen." He said lovingly. " I'm the beat in you're heart." He closed his own eyes. "I'm the moonlight shining on that red head of yours, If you listen you can hear me whisper in the wind. I will always be there Jen. Always"  
Hearing the happy tears on the other end followed by a "Since when has my Ruff and gruff Leroy Jethro Gibbs become such a sap?" She asked playfully. Gibbs gave a light chuckle.

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

"Ever since we became a thousand miles apart I guess" He smiled. "No matter what I will be with you"  
"I know Jethro" She smiled. "I know. I love you Jethro" She added.  
"I love you too Jen" He smiled leaning back on his cot in time to hear the bells ring he knew it was time to go. "I got to go"  
"Come home safe" Jenny said.  
"Always do Jen" With that he hung up and made his way to the convoy.

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

Jenny sat on the bed reading the children the only story they could ever agree on Hurry home by Leah McDermott.

Gunnery SGT. Gibbs stood on top of a mountain top. He had his rifle on a ledge looking for any potential problems as the others unloaded medical supplies.

Abby Gibbs combed her hair out of it's pigtails before bed. She smiled when her hair shined. "I love you daddy" She said to no one. Unbeknownst to the girl her mother watched the scene unfold. She felt the tears in her eyes.

Gibbs saw a man putting his hand in his shirt as if to pull something out. Gibbs lined up the target. The man pulled out a book by the look by the look a Quran. Gibbs pulled his gun away and resumed looking

Tim McGee Gibbs was about to turn out the lights when he looked down to see his shadow. Smiling he said "Good night Dad". Turning off the light he looked to the doorway. "Night mom" He said. Causing her tear to fall.

Gibbs scanned the rooftops across the street. The sound of a gunshot erupted the air. Gibbs pointed his gun in the direction of a roof top two homes down from where he was looking.

Ziva David Gibbs sat on top of the tree. She knew she wasn't supposed to be up here after dark. but she had to hear her dad. The wind started to rustle the leaves. "Hey there dad" She smiled. "I really miss you" Ziva could have sworn she heard a "I miss you too baby" In her fathers gruff fatherly voice. Jenny watched her daughter up in the tree and decided to give the girl a minute before calling her down.

Gibbs shot another man to the ground before he could fire at Private Jacobson.

After getting Ziva to bed Jenny moved onto he oldest sons room. Before she entered the room she could hear him talking.  
"You know Magnum or should I call you dad?" He asked himself. "I think I am going to call you Magnum that way when daddy gets home he wont be confused. You and dad are a lot alike you know that? You both catch bad guys and protect others"

Gibbs saw a man running towards the convoy. He had something in his hands. Gibbs lined it up before firing at the man hitting him in his chest.

Jenny finally made her way to her oldest daughter's room. Stepping in she saw her in the middle of the her prayers. "also protect mommy, Abby, Tim, Ziva, and even Tony too no matter how annoying he is" Jenny bit her lip at her daughters confession. "But also look over daddy. He is away protecting us. Please make sure he is okay and doesn't get hurt. Mommy and us are going to need him... Amen" She said standing up.  
Jenny couldn't help but let a few tears go. "You okay mommy?" she asked.  
Jenny smiled and nodded. "Ya baby I am just missing daddy" She smiled tucking her into bed. "Love you" "Love you too." Kate smiled turning over to get to sleep.

Gibbs heard a gun shot behind him. Gibbs turned just in time to get hit in the leg. He returned the fire killing the man as he fell down the steep mountain side. Calling it in he said "Eagle 7 has been shot."  
"Are you good Eagle 7?"  
"Just took it to the leg."

Jenny Gibbs sat on her bed or rather their bed. She laid her head down on his pillow. It still smelt like him even after a 7 month deployment. It smelt like bourbon, sawdust, and coffee. She rubbed her hand on her swollen belly. It still amazed her that in less than a few months she would have 6 kids under the age of 5. Before she fell asleep she remembered the night before he left. She remembered the present he left.  
The one he doesn't even know a about yet.  
"Good night Jethro" She smiled touching the picture of the family before he left. "We love you"

Jethro sat in his bunk. It had been a long day and getting shot didn't help. The padding in the leg protected him some meaning he wouldn't be heading home yet. It was bandaged up and he would be good to go by next week the doc said. He couldn't wait to get home. He wanted to see his kids again. He really wanted to see Jenny again. "I love you guys" He said to the picture.

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already There

OKAY IF I GET 15 REVIEWS I WILL ADD A SEQUAL.


End file.
